1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced chemiluminescent reaction especially for use in a diagnostic assay and to a diagnostic Kit for use in the assay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemiluminescent reaction is a chemical reaction which results in the emission of light. The luminescent emission is generally of sufficient duration to enable the light emitted to be detected or measured, and thereby to allow the detection or quantification of an analyte. The chemiluminescent reaction with which this invention is concerned is that between a fused aromatic diacyl cyclic hydrazide (FADCH), especially a 2,3-dihydro-1,4-phthalazinedione (DPD), most especially luminol, with an oxidant, especially hydrogen peroxide, and a peroxidase enzyme, especially horseradish peroxidase, which catalyses the oxidation of the FADCH by the oxidant. The oxidation is accompanied by emission of light.
Luminescent assays making use of the above-mentioned reaction include several types. This invention is concerned primarily with those in which the presence or amount of peroxidase is determined. It includes predominantly assays wherein the peroxidase is conjugated to a ligand in order to label it and a luminescent reaction is used to detect or quantitate the label. This category includes ELISAs, competitive EIAs and nucleic acid hybridization assays, based on peroxidase labels. However, assays for measurement of free peroxidase, e.g. for analytical purposes, are also included.
A review of luminescent assays has been published by L. J. Kricka, Clinical Chemistry 37, 1472-1481 (1991).
The sensitivity of the peroxidase-catalysed chemiluminescent oxidation of FADCHs can be enhanced by including in the reagents an enhancer, for example a 6-hydroxybenzothiazole (European Patent No. 87959 B or U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,997), a phenol selected from a narrowly defined class (European Patent No. 116454 B or U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,044), or an aromatic amine selected from a narrowly defined class (U.K. Patent No. 2162946 B or U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,950). A further class of substituted phenols that enhance chemiluminescent reactions of this type are phenols substituted in ortho and/or para positions by imidazolyl or benzimidazolyl (U.K. Patent No. 2205945 B or U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,266). These patents are owned by British Technology Group Ltd. European Patent Application Publication No. 219352 A (Minnesota Mining and Mfg. Co.) describes various aromatic amines, including some of those previously cited in U.K. Patent No. 2162946 A, as enhancers. Other patent applications describing different enhancers include European Patent Applications 384,271 A (Takeda), 361,470 A (Fujirebio), 455,471 A (Hitachi Chemical) and 505,198 A (Sanyo) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,940 (Kissel, assignor to Eastman Kodak). Recently, the present inventor has found a novel range of chemiluminescent enhancers that comprise a group of organoboron compounds. These are described in UK Patent Application No. 2265459 A or PCT Application WO 93/16195 which were unpublished at the priority date of the present application. It is an object of the invention to extend the range of effective enhancers. This is a difficult task because no theory or mechanism has been published to explain how one should attempt to select candidate compounds to try as enhancers. For the purposes of the present application the term "enhancer" and related terms will be used to mean compounds that increase the total light output or the signal:background ratio of a chemiluminescent assay, at at least one concentration of compound.